


Night Demons

by CatcherOfFictionalDreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Lesbian, Lesbians, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nightmare, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatcherOfFictionalDreams/pseuds/CatcherOfFictionalDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of nightmare one shots to infect you with feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starry Light (YumiKuri)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of one shots of Shingeki no Kyojin nightmare experiences. 
> 
> First up we have the beautiful lesbian couple - YumiKuri.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave feedback as you think is required!! ^.^

Terror filled the scream which echoed through the building. Ymir sat up abruptly and threw her blankets and duvet off her. 

Bare feet padded down the hall at a rapid pace, desperate to get to their owner's favourite person in this world of panic. 

"Krista?" Ymir whispered as she reached her destination and slowly opened the door to her blonde angel's room. "You okay, baby?"

Krista's eyes were squeezed shut, tears overflowing down her cheeks to dampen her own bed sheets. Her petite frame shook violently with sobs. 

"Y-Ymir?" Krista's voice quivered with emotion, one that Ymir had never heard come forth from the young girl's lips. "You're h-here?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm right here," Ymir replied, sitting gingerly on the edge of Krista's bed. 

"You were g-gone. The t-titans got you and they-" she choked back a sob and tried to continue, but shook her head and buried her head into her small hands. 

"Shhh," Ymir edged closer to her love, slowly stroking her soft hair and coiling her arm around her trembling shoulders. "You're not alone, babe. I'm right here next to you."

Ymir brushed a single tear off her cheek. Seeing Krista like this killed her, but she wanted to stay strong for the poor girl. 

"Just a nightmare, gorgeous. Everything's alright." Ymir continued to whisper soothing words into Krista's ear, holding her and stroking her blonde strands. 

"Ymir?" Krista asked, calmer now than the state Ymir had found her in. "Will you-?"

Krista patted the space next to her, starting to pull back the blankets. 

"Sure, baby." Ymir clambered under the damp sheets and wrapped her arms fully around the fragile girl beside her. 

Trailing kisses from the top of her scalp, and down to her neck, Ymir tried to relax Krista. After minutes of this, Krista twisted around in Ymir's arms and gave the brunette a small smile. 

"Ymir?"

"Mmm?" Ymir hummed, trailing her hand up and down Krista's hair and neck. 

"Th-thank you for being with me," Krista cupped Ymir's cheek and smiled in a way she seemed to think was more fitting. "You're the light of my life, my last ray of hope. You're always around when I need and want you. I guess what I'm saying is, I love you, Ymir."

Krista believed in the words flowing from her tongue, and she tried to show it by pecking Ymir on the nose. 

"You're my star, Krista. The world is but a sky of darkness without you. I'll always be here for you, and I'll always care. I love you too, Krista."

Ymir smiled for the first time in ages. 

Lips parting slightly as she realised how much Ymir meant to her, Krista leaned in closer. 

Their bodies touched, and they embraced. Krista's head rested on Ymir's shoulder, curving into her neck, fitting perfectly against her body, like the two were destined to love and be loved by each other. 

Ymir cocked her head down and kissed Krista's head to get the blonde to meet her eyes. 

Gold and blue met, and Ymir leaned down, eyes fluttering closed. Yet she opened them both slightly to watch Krista's expression. 

Lips met in a kiss that was brief but showed the truest of loves.


	2. Close Your Eyes (Eremin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories plague Eren, but Armin is their to get Eren through the night, every night.

Questioning Armin's love for Eren was pointless. His love was eternal, and would cross a thousands rivers, oceans and seas to reach the brown-haired boy who had captured his heart.

Light blared from the lamp resting on the pine table that stood shortly from Armin's bed. Now that he was slightly conscious, his ears registered sound waves consisting of an undeniable horror. His love was crying; sobbing his lungs out.

"Eren?" Armin asked softly, easing himself out from under the covers, and tiptoeing across the cold floor to reach the opposite wall. His hand came to rest upon Eren's naked back, covered muscles of a small capacity.

Teal-green eyes were clenched shut as tears traced the cheekbones of the emotional boy, moistening the thin sheets he lay underneath.

Armin gently started to roll Eren over to face him. Tracks were evident on his pale cheeks, tears still cascading down the facial skin. "

A-A-Armin?" Eren's chin trembled as his body shook with the ferocity of an erupting volcano. "She was gone ... again. And I-I-I-"

Eren buried his head in his already damp pillow. Armin gingerly set himself on the mattress's edge, scooting closer to his Eren. Earthy hair was swept away from the crying boy's eyes by his blonde boyfriend.

"You did nothing wrong, Eren. You hear me? She had to rise and join the angels." Armin lightly kissed Eren's forehead, desperately wanting to calm and soothe the broken boy; to heal him of his psychological wounds.

"Angels," Eren seemed to contemplate this possibility. "Why couldn't she be an angel on earth? Was I not good enough to be her son? Not good enough for her to stay with me?"

"No, Eren. You were more than enough. She wanted to look over you. Always. When you travelled, when you fought your internal fights. She's watching you, okay? Always looking over you."

Eren nodded slowly, as though trying to believe it; to make it a reality.

"It was a game, you know." Eren elaborated, raising his eyes to meet the sapphires that lived in Armin's eyes. "I had to kill her to win. I-I _had_ to win, Armin!"

"I know, Eren," Armin continued to stroke the chestnut hair that layered Eren's scalp. "It's okay though. It wasn't real."

"But she's still gone," Eren stated bluntly, the tears seeming to slow.

"She is," Armin confirmed, nodding grimly, "but it's not your fault."

Eren seemed to accept this fact, and so he lowered his body to collapse against the worn springs in the bed.

"Will you stay with me until I sleep?" Eren asked quietly, not wanting his request to be denied. Not wanting to enter the world of dreams without a loving presence at his side.

"And for every minute afterwards," Armin replied, nestling in beside Eren, forgetting the exams, the tests, the classes, the friend dramas. All that mattered in that moment - and hopefully for evermore - was Eren.

After settling into the bed, Armin slipped his arms around Eren like a snake about to strangle its prey. But he held on tight with love, not hunger. With care, not murderous tendencies.

Feeling that he wasn't doing enough, Armin cuddled against Eren's back, which soon became his front, and hummed out the song he knew always got his little Jaeger to sleep.

Armin had only hummed a few bars of Clair de Lune when he felt Eren smile against his chest. The music created by Claude Debussy washed over Eren and had him humming along within a minute.

"Stay with me forever?" Eren asked, the sound muffled by Armin's material-covered flesh.

"Forever?" Armin grinned and rested his chin on the top of Eren's head, kissing it lightly beforehand. "No less, Jaeger. No less."


End file.
